genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki:Community Guidelines
Below, are the community guidelines of the wiki, please read and follow or it may get you banned. Profanity, Vandalism, and Spam Profanity In short, swearing and cussing, please do not do this, this will lead to a warning, two if by purpose, and potentially an immediate short term ban if very used in vandalism or spam. Vandalism Such as editing someone else's page and replacing words, deleting content, putting random categories, and others. This will result in a warning or possibly two, depending on how severe. Spam Putting pointless words on pages and comments, advertisements, trick links (for example, putting a link to a virus and naming it something else), will result in a warning or possibly two, depending on how severe. It will result in an immedaite indefinate ban if it leads to a page with a virus or porn. Plagiarism Plagiarism means copying someone elses work and naming it yours, it will result to a warning, but none if copied from Wikipedia or from another non-Wikia site. As long as you credit the original creator, Wikia's Licensing states that it if Free Usage, however, it is nice to still ask. Episodes, Character Pages and Sequels Please do not edit pages that other people made unless it is for fixing grammar. Since pages for canon characters like Rex technically do not belong to one specific user, simply add a new section on that page or create a new page called Rex (Series name or Acronym). Also, chck to make sure there is not already a page for that character. Don't make a page "Rex" if there is already one for "Rex Salazar", unless of course they are different characters. Crossovers It is crucial to ask for permission with someone to make a crossover with a series. You do not need to ask if you make another crossover with another canon series (for example: Ben 10). A warning will result if you violate this policy. Personal Information Most users add there first name and birthday (mostly without the year), this is fine, but putting in too much information may require us to give you a warning to change it back. This is for your concern, not ours. Outing Outing, or giving away other user's information without permission, is unacceptable and will result in an immediate one week ban that will be re evaluated when the ban expires. A second offense will result in an immediate, indefinite ban. NGRCP The NGRCP, or the Non Generator Rex Content Policy, states that any content that is not directly related to Generator Rex may be placed on the wiki, but it does not need a separate page or images. As mentioned in the Crossover policy, you can make a crossover with a canon series such as Ben 10, but you should not create a page for Ben Tennyson or include any images of him. If you need an image to represent a character in your series, this is fine, but don't over use this privilege or it will be taken away. This policy will result in only one warning if violated, but if violated continuously it may result in a short ban and the removal of the images. User pages do not have to follow this policy. Images Please do not upload any images that would be found in anything rated TV-14 or higher, including but not limited to: *Blood and gore *Sexual content/pornography *References to drugs or alcohol (yes this includes smoking) Depending on how severe a violation this is, it will result in anywhere from one warning to an infinite ban. User Treatment Please be respectful and kind to everyone. Behavior that could be considered rude, mean, or offensive will result in warnings and eventually a ban. Roleplaying Roleplaying is not allowed to have a separate page, it is allowed on chat though. If it gets to the point where roleplaying is done on chat more than sharing stories, roleplaying will be banned. If people role-play when role-playing is not allows, they will receive two warnings before being banned. Community Guidelines